1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a shed type dryer, in particular, to a support for the shed type dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shed type dryer is a domestic electrical appliance to dry clothes with hot wind. This is particularly applicable for the rainy south, to bring convenience to people's lives. Chinese Utility Model patent with patent number of ZL200620018906.7(published number CN2895492Y), entitled “a shed type dryer”, being a previous patent of the applicant, disclosed such a dryer. The shed type dryer includes a foot/feet, a heater located on the foot/feet, a lower support pipe and an upper support pipe connected with the lower support pipe. An arched supply-air shed is disposed on an upper end of the heater; and the lower support pipe is fixed by a nut of the arched supply-air shed. An outer casing is fixed on the support pipes, while sheet-shaped baffles are uniformly disposed on an air outlet of the supply-air shed in a circumference direction thereof. Upon operating, the heater heats up air from an air inlet thereof, which is exported through the air outlet of the supply-air shed. Then, the air will be blown upwardly toward clothes placed within the outer casing, thereby achieving the aim of drying clothes.
The foot/feet in the existing shed type dryer all are straight rod shaped and titled, i.e., the inclined supporting and straight rod feet. The dryer is typically provided with three straight rods, thereby forming a tripod at a bottom of the dryer. The tripod will lift the heater from the ground, and support the heater, support pipes and the clothes thereon altogether.
Particularly, there is a pair of correlated relationships between an inclination angle of the inclined supporting and straight rod feet to a vertical direction of the dryer and an inclination angle of the straight rod feet to the ground.
When the straight rod feet tend to be in parallel to the vertical direction of the dryer, the inclination angle of the straight rod feet to the ground will became closer to 90°. In this case, although it is beneficial for the feet to bear saging gravity from the overall dryer, it is disadvantageous for the overall dryer to stand up stably. If it is intended to allow the overall dryer to stand up stably, it is necessary to correspondingly lengthen the straight rod feet. However, the lengthened straight rod feet will increase manufacturing cost, and the drying room of the dryer will also rise too high, which will cause inconveniences for the user to perform the operation of hanging up the clothes. On the other hand, the lengthened straight rod feet will decrease bending rigidity of the straight rod feet either, and enhancing the straight rod feet will incur increase of the cost. Moreover, if the gravity centre of the dryer is too high, then the dryer will tend to sway in usage. This is adverse for the dryer to stand up stably.
When the inclination angle of the straight rod feet to the vertical direction of the dryer tends to become 90°, the straight rod feet and the ground will become substantially in parallel with each other. In this case, position of the gravity centre of the dryer falls down, but there is a more rigorous requirement on the bending rigidity of the straight rod feet. Connection between the straight rod feet and the heater will be easily broken down, due to the outwardly expanding force therebetween. There is a potential trouble on a safe connection between them. It is necessary to reinforce the bending rigidity of the straight rod feet, and the connection firmness between the straight rod feet and the heater. Therefore, there is a higher demand on material of the straight rod feet and a certain restriction is applied on weight of the clothes to be dried.
In the existing dryer with the inclined supporting and straight rod feet, an inclination angle of the straight rod feet to the ground is in a range of 60°-70°. The straight rod feet have a height of 40-50 cm, and the heights of the heater and the drying room are respectively 20-30 cm and 90-110 cm. The clothes-bar has a height of 150-190 cm above the ground. In living, the clothes having longer length such as one-piece dress of adult female, typically have a length of 130-150 cm. Therefore, upon drying, it is needed to fold them and hang up them, which often wrinkles the clothes. However, if the height of the drying room is increased to adapt the height and size of the one piece dress, the radial span of the straight rod feet under the heater and the distance of the feet from the ground also should be increased, so as to facilitate the standing up stability of the overall dryer. As such calculated, the height of hanging up the cloths will be up to the range of 190-230 cm. As for an adult having normal stature, it is not very convenient to perform a hanging or picking operation at such height of the drying room, without any climbing tools. Therefore, it is not advantageous for the inclined supporting and straight rod feet to provide a drying room having a relatively large size/height.
Concerning the above, it is needed to further improve the existing inclined supporting and straight rod feet.